ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Love Triangles
Plot The episode begins with a high-angle shot of the Undertown marketplace, busy with activity. The camera zooms in Ben, Rook, Maryana and Alan, who are chasing Vulkanus, who is holding a rather large laser lance. Rook shoots laser with his Proto-Tool in blaster mode, but Vulkanus reflects his attack with his fist. Ben twists the dial of the Omnitrix, activating the holographic interface. The icons of Frankenstrike, Aqua Jolt, Swampfire, Spitter and Power-Hungry are displayed. Swampfire's icon is highlighted. Ben presses the dial and a flash of green light covers him. As the transformation track begins playing, Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. His skin turns swamp green and he spreads his arms and legs, as his torso and overall muscle tone increase dramatically. His toes merge into a single structure that visually resembles a boot and a small thorn pops out of each foot. His fingers become yellow and grow longer, gaining claws. Several red thorns, that have a flame pattern, emerge from his arms and shoulders. The vines in his torso retract slightly to reveal pieces of charred wood around his neck and ribcage. His head is surrounded by a green structure that resembles a closed flower, which then opens and forms a collar around his neck, also revealing his face, which has become yellow and pointed, and has glowing green eyes as well as his hair replaced by a red mask around his eyes. His chin toughens and a red line connects his mask to his neck. The Omnitrix symbol emerges from his chest and Swampfire bends his arms at his elbows and holds them upwards, completing the transformation. Swampfire: Swampfire! He throws some seeds that grow into vines and tie Vulkanus up. The lance drops to the ground. Vulkanus: Let me go! wagging his finger: Ah, ah, ah. You were a pretty bad boy recently. picking up the laser lance: Ben, I have observed that Vulkanus is noticably older than you, hinting that addressing him as a 'boy' is unsuitable. Swampfire facepalms. Swampfire: It's an expression! Rook: Ah, I see. Vulkanus grunts, and his actual body rockets up and lands on the ground, running for his life. Vulkanus: Ha ha! A stretchy hand wraps around Vulkanus. Vulkanus: What? No! Swampfire looks at the stretchy hand, following its tracks to Ester. eyes widening: Ester? Ester: Hi, Ben. Swampfire reverts back to Ben in a flash of green light. Ben: What are you doing here? Ester: It was getting a little boring at the hotspot, so I decided to find you to catch up with you. half disappointed: Oh. Uh, this is Alan and Maryana. Alan: A pleasure to meet you, Ester. Maryana: Hello. Ester: Hi. Rook: Greetings, Ester. Ester: What's up, Rook? Rook: The ceiling. Ester: Still don't understand Earth expressions, huh? Rook: Indeed. Ben: Uh, let's go to my house to catch up. Ester: Actually, I have some stuff to do. I'll call. We see Ben's house from the inside, specifically from the living room. The door opens, revealing Ben poking his head in the gap between the door and wall. Ben: Mom? Dad? (pause) Guess they aren't home. Ben enters, followed by Rook, Alan and Maryana. They sit on the couch. Alan: What's on TV? Ben: Well, let's see. He uses the remote to turn the TV on. An episode of Sumo Slammers plays. Alan: Whoa! Cool! Ben: You said it. Maryana: Um, shouldn't we check the news for trouble? Ben: Oh, r-right! Right! He switches the channel to another one, one that has the Will Harangue Nation playing. The camera zooms into the screen and the scene shifts to Will's location. Will: Well, I'm here live out in the open in Bellwood, where the green-skinned human Dr. Animo, somehow buffer, is calling Ben Tennyson. The camera focuses on Dr. Animo, who is behind Will. Animo: Come out, Ben 10, you coward! He punches an old-looking wall, causing it to crumble. Animo: Ha ha ha! With my new strength, not even Vilgax the Conquerer can stop me! Will approaches him. Will: Hey, you! What do you think of the menace Tennyson? Animo: Tennyson? Tennyson is useless. The alien DNA in his watch is the one that will grant me dominion! Ben switches the TV off with the remote. Ben: Well, that's my cue. He twists the Omnitrix's dial. A police car pulls over near Dr. Animo. Two police officers, one male and one female, climb out of the car with megaphones. through megaphone: Aloysius James Animo, you are under arrest for damaging public property! Hands in the air! Animo: Make me! Male Voice: Gladly! Dr. Animo looks above him and sees Alan in his Pyronite form on a platform. The Proto-TRUK, with Wildmutt on top of it, is seen approaching the scene from the horizon. The camera zooms in on Rook as he parks it near the police car. Rook and Maryana climb out of it. Animo: Like moths to the flame. Rook: I do not see any moths nor flame. Alan: It's an expression. Wildmutt jumps on Dr. Animo, who doesn't fall down. Instead, he pushes Wildmutt off him, and grabs him, throwing him at a building. Wildmutt whimpers. Alan: Hang tight! He flies towards Dr. Animo, attempting to punch him, but Dr. Animo grabs him with ease and tosses him aside. Rook: I do not recall Dr. Animo being this powerful. Animo: That's because I have mutant DNA. Now, nothing can stop me! Wildmutt presses his Omnitrix symbol and is consumed by green light. Wildmutt appears in a dark green background, with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. His fur turns maroon-red and his teeth become sharper. His collar and cuffs disappear and white spikes grow on his back. The gills on the side of his neck darken and a tail with a white tip grows from his end. Four spikes emerge from his Omnitrix symbol, completing the evolution. Wildmutt: Ultimate Wildmutt! He jumps on Dr. Animo, who tries pushing him off, to no avail. Dr. Animo punches Ultimate Wildmutt, who bites his fist. Animo: Bad dog! Wildmutt: I'm the good dog, and I'm not a dog, I'm a mutt! Dr. Animo kicks Ultimate Wildmutt, who stops biting his fist and falls to the ground. Rook: I shall assist you, Ben! He shifts his Proto-Tool into a grapple hook and stretches it towards Dr. Animo, who pulls it, pulling Rook as well. Rook: Aaah! Dr. Animo pushes Rook aside. Wildmutt: Won't you take a hint and just give up, Animo? You know I'll be beating you anyway. Animo: Oh, I'm sure you won't, and I'm going to give you a warning. He kicks a building, and parts of it fall down and hit Ultimate Wildmutt. Maryana: Ben! Animo: Ha ha ha ha! Time to enhance myself! He leaps into the air. getting up: I have never seen Dr. Animo being able to do so. Ultimate Wildmutt emerges from the rocks and runs back to his teammates, devolving back to Wildmutt and reverting back to Ben in two flashes of green light. Ben: He was almost as powerful as was as D'Void. We really need to find out more about this. Ben's phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and answers it. through the phone: Uh, Ben, are you...doing anything tonight? Ben: M-Me? No. Why? Ester: Would you like to go to, I don't know, a fancy restaurant perhaps? At 8? Ben: I don't know. I might have to- Rook puts his hand at Ben's shoulder. Rook: We shall find out about what Aloysius James Animo is planning. You should go with Ester have the fun. softly to Rook: Seriously? You let me take a break? Maryana: You deserve it. Ester: So, Ben, are you in a relationship? Ben: Gotta go. See you tonight, Ester. He twists the Omnitrix's dial, activating the holographic interface. The icons of Echo Echo, Buzzshock, Fasttrack, Feedback and Rath are shown. Fasttrack's icon is highlighted. Ben presses the dial and is engulfed in green light. The transformation track begins playing and a completely green Ben appears in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. He crouches down. His skeletal structure decreases and his skin turns blue. Spikes grow on his arms and legs one by one, and his head and eyes reshape. His eyes become fully green, and his black mask forms. He grows taller and his Omnitrix symbol appears on his chest. Fasttrack bends his arms, posing. Fasttrack: Fasttrack! He runs away. Ben is tying his bow tie for his tuxedo in his room. Ben: I've gone on so many dates, and most of them ended in disaster. Hopefully this one will be better. Oh, wait! I need to give her a present! Argh... Okay, let's see. What do girls li- flowers! We see the florist from above. A revving sound is heard, and the DX Mark 10 arrives at the scene. Ben pulls over near the curb and gets out of the car. He runs in, and the doorbell rings. He grabs a big bouquet of red roses and grabs a crumpled up five dollar bill from his pocket. He hands to the female cashier, running outside, starting the car, throwing the bouquet to the back and driving off. Ben: Oh, man! I'm gonna be late! Ben enters the hot spot through an entrance. He recklessly speeds up, nearly hitting a few Kraaho. He finally reaches Ester's house and pulls over right in front of Ester, still in normal clothes. Ben exits the DX Mark 10. Ben: Sorry I'm late, Ester. Ester: Late? You're half an hour early. Ben: What? Oh. (blushes) Sorry. Ester: No pressure. Since you're here, give me some time to change. That way, we can have a longer date. Ben Okay. Ben is talking to a male Kraaho clad in blue on a bench as he's waiting for Ester to change. Ben I mean, I'm not sure if I like her. I like lots of girls, but I have a crush on my new teammate, but I still like Ester...or I used to. He sees Ester in a blue dress approaching. patting the Kraaho on the back: Thanks for the advice, man. The Kraaho scratches his head as Ben walks up to Ester, escorting her to the DX Mark 10. He opens the front passenger door, and she gets in. Ben then opens the driver door and enters, grabbing the bouquet of flowers from the back seat. nervously handing the bouquet to Ester: Uh, here. I bought this for you. Ester slowly takes it. Ester: Thanks, Ben. smiling: No problem. He starts the car and drives off. Rook, Alan and Maryana are seated by the window inside. A box of chili fries is on the table. Rook: We must attempt to defeat Dr. Animo by counter-attacking his attacks. Alan: We don't know his weak spot, unless we just try our best. Maryana: Yeah. Just keep attacking. She eats a few chili fries. Rook: I do not see the satisfaction in the fries of chilli. They are quite unhealthy. Maryana: Okay, but you should seriously try some. Dr. Animo is punching a punching bag to practice his strength. Animo: Raah! He punches it for the last time, and it flies out of its post and onto the ground. He whistles. Mutant animals of different kinds arrive. Animo: Go, my pets! Wreak havoc, destroy everything you see, and most importantly, find Ben 10! The restaurant is seen from the front. The exterior is decked with fancy lights and a glowing sign with its name on it. The DX Mark 10 arrives across the street. Ben and Ester climb out of the car and enter the restaurant. The camera shifts to the interior of Chez Fantasie. Ben opens the door to the restaurant from the outside and Ester enters, followed by Ben. Just as he closes the door, one of Dr. Animo's mutant bats fly straight past the DX Mark 10, creating a little sound. Ben: What was that sound? Ester: Must be my tummy. They walk towards the counter and meet a male waiter. Ben: Table for two, please. Waiter: Very good, sir. Follow me. He leads them to a table for two against the wall, gesturing for them to sit down. He then grabs two menus from the counter and hands it to them. Waiter: I shall give you time to choose your meal. He bows and walks off. Rook, Alan and Maryana have finished eating. As they get up, they see mutant bats terrorizing the town from afar, accompanied by screams and cries. Alan: Animo? Maryana: Definitely Animo. Alan morphs into his Pyronite form as the three run towards the mutant bats. Rook shifts his Proto-Tool into a bow, shooting multiple arrows at the bats. One bat screeches in a high pitch due to the pain received by the arrows. as the three close their ears: Too loud! Alan: Wait until you see- hear Echo Echo! They open their ears. Alan shoots fire at the bats, who use their wings to direct it at Rook, who dodges. Rook: These mutants have proven to be challenging adversaries. Maryana shifts her OmniBlaster into the Tanglevine Carnation. She uses it to shoot seeds at the bats, which grow into vines, which trap them. Ben and Ester have just finished ordering their food. Ben: So, do you have a boyfriend? Ester: You always like joking around, don't you? pretending: Heh. Yeah. Ha ha ha. Ester: Ben, I want to be with you. I like you. We have so much in common. Ben: I know. We're both dynamic. Ester: So, fill me in. How did Alan get on your team? Ben: Turns out there was a competition set for the Plumbers' Helpers and the winner gets to join my team, and he won, so ta-da! Ester: What about Maryana? Ben: Her parents are busy Plumbers, so Grandpa assigned her to join my team. Ester: I get it now. The waiter from earlier arrives with two plates of spaghetti and chocolate milkshakes. Ben: Phew. The food's here. I'm hungry. Ben gulps down on his milkshake and slurps his spaghetti. Ester: Oh, you. mouth stuffed with food: Hmrph? Rook, Alan and Maryana and are still fighting the mutant bats, but the amount has doubled. Alan: How are we gonna beat them? He goes super nova hot and spins around, shooting fire everywhere. Rook and Maryana duck out of the way. The mutant bats dissolve into green liquid. Maryana: Looks like you just did. as Alan absorbs the remaining fire: I have a solution as to how we can subdue Dr. Animo. He seems to gain power from mutant DNA, no? reverting to his human form: Yeah, and...? Rook: We merely have to destroy all yet-to-be-used liquified DNA. Maryana: You're smart. blushing: Gratitude. Alan: Let's go. Dr. Animo arrives at the scene. Animo: Tennyson's sidekicks? Pfft. Rook: We do not kick sides. Dr. Animo facepalms. Animo: It's an expression! Gah! Never mind. You'll all perish under the wrath of Dr. Animo! He laughs maniacally. Alan: Isn't he crazy? whispering to Maryana: We shall have to weaken him and tailgate him to his lair. Maryana: That'll be easy...I think. She shifts her OmniBlaster into a boomerang, which she throws on the ground. It explodes on Dr. Animo. He is thrown back, and gets up, adjusting his chin. Animo: Heh. You have your tricks. I have mine too! He lunges at Maryana and grabs her arm, swinging her with ease and throwing her behind him. She lands with a thud. Maryana: Urgh! Rook: Maryana! He shifts his Proto-Tool into a bow and arrow, using the bow to shoot arrows at Dr. Animo, who stumbles back and grabs a light pole, using it to hit Rook repeatedly, who falls to the ground. morphing into his Pyronite form: What do I do? What do I do? He shoots fire at the light pole, burning it and melting it. Animo: You! He grabs him and punches him in the face. Animo, getting hurt by Alan's fire: Ow! He slowly runs off. Alan: We gotta follow him! He creates a hoverboard with the asphalt he is standing on, flying after Dr. Animo. Rook and Maryana slowly get up. Rook: Are you alright, Miss Autumn? Maryana: Yeah. Don't worry. We have to call Ben to help. Rook: We promised Ben that we were going to apprehend Dr. Animo ourselves so that he could have the fun, did we not? Maryana: I know, but we most probably won't be able to stop Animo. sighing: Very well. Ben and Ester have finished eating their food. Ester: That was yummy. wiping his lips with a napkin: Yeah. His Omnitrix beeps. tapping the Omnitrix to answer the call: Hello? through the Omnitrix: Hey, Ben. We (pauses) need your help. Ester: Animo shouldn't be that hard to deal with. Maryana: He's pretty powerful for us to handle. We need you guys to help out. Ben: I'll be right there. Send me your coordinates. The Omnitrix beeps, signalling the end of the conversation. Ben walks towards the counter and takes his wallet out, leaves some money on the table and turns to Ester. Ben: I'm sorry, Ester, but I have to help my teammates. You can come along if you want. a little disappointed: Okay. Ben twists the Omnitrix's dial, activating the holographic interface. The icons of Stinkfly, Lodestar, Rath and two unknown aliens are shown. Rath's icon is highlighted. Ben presses the dial and is engulfed in green light. As the transformation track begins playing, a completely green Ben appears in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. His muscles bulge and his skeletal structure increases. His fourth and fifth fingers merge to make four fingers on each hand. The tiny hairs on his skin grow rapidly and become dark orange fur, which covers his entire body, except for his hands, which are covered with white fur instead. Black stripes appear on his head, shoulders, torso and waist. His toes become longer and merge into three toes on each foot. A black claw emerges from the back of his hands, and his face takes on more feline features. His eyebrows grow longer and his nose becomes smaller and black. The area around his mouth is colored white. The Omnitrix symbol emerges from his chest, completing the transformation. Rath: Rath! A few of the people eating run up to Rath and take pictures of him with their smartphone. Rath: Let me tell you somethin', fans who Rath sometimes loves but finds annoying and creepy, Rath has a job to do, so stay out of Rath's way! He rams through the crowd and opens the door, running out. Ester: Ben, wait up! Rook and Maryana are running, with a tracker in Rook's hand. Rook: Mr. Albright is not far from our current location. They increase their speed, panting. They turn left, only to see a crater behind an alleyway. Maryana: This is it? Rook: According to my tracker, I am afraid so. They see a hole in the crater. Maryana: Undertown? Rook: Undertown. Let us not make haste. I shall send our coordinates to Ben. He takes out his Plumbers' badge and taps on it multiple times, putting it back in his pocket. The two jump inside the hole in the crater. Rath is running on all fours. Rath: Let me tell you somethin', Dr. Animo who isn't here, Rath is gonna pummel you like he's Rath, which he is! He increases his speed. Rath reaches the crater and reverts back to Ben in a flash of green light. breathing heavily: I should...have picked...XLR8. He falls into the crater and meets with the Rook and Maryana. Ben: Sorry I'm late. Maryana: It's okay. Now, come on. We have to catch up with Alan. Alan, still in Pyronite form, kicks down the door. Alan: Show yourself, Animo! A fireball lights up in his left palm. The light reveals mutant animals of all kinds, a few of them in a giant transparent cell. Alan's fireball dims, and the lights flick on. Dr. Animo stands in the middle of everything. Alan gulps. Animo: Ha ha ha ha ha! Your powers will make a perfect addition to mine. Alan: Not if I stop you. He hovers off the ground and fires a fire spiral at Dr. Animo, who blocks it. Animo: I am superior! He jumps on Alan, smashing him against the ground. The mutant animals peck and bite him. Animo: Feed, my pets. He leaps towards the cell of mutant animals, landing and standing on a pad next to it. The mutant animals in the cell dissolve into green liquid. Alan: Bingo! He throws a fireball at the cell, but Dr. Animo jumps and kicks the fireball back at Alan, who absorbs it. Rook, Maryana and Ester break in through the wall. Alan punches the mutant animals off him, gets up and dusts himself. Rook: You are under arrest in the name of the Plumbers. Animo: Ha ha ha ha ha! You think you can stop me? Ha! That's like saying Ben Tennyson will pop in this very moment! Rath jumps down from the ceiling. Rath: Somebody called Rath? Alan: Finally! Ben, see that cell? He gets power from it! Dr. Animo whistles and many mutant animals of all kinds block Rath's path. Alan lands. Rath: Nobody blocks Rath's path! He transforms in a flash of green light. Portaler: Portaler! He curls into a ball and a green portal appears in front of him. He enters it and the portal disappears, reappearing in front of the cell with mutant animals. Portaler repeatedly hits the cell, and an alarm sounds. Alarm: Critical damage. Warning. Self-destruct mode activated. Animo: No, no, no, no, no! How could this be? Rook, Maryana and Ester walk from behind the machine, with Rook holding multiple wires. Portaler: Good job, guys. Let's get out of here. A green portal appears in front of him. Portaler: Get in. Alan, Maryana and Ester enter the portal. Rook grabs Dr. Animo and enters it, followed by Portaler as the portal closes. In the middle of the streets of Undertown, the portal appears and all six of them exit. The portal fades away and Portaler reverts back to Ben in a flash of green light. Ben: Three (pauses) two (pauses) one! A loud boom is heard. Ben: That settles that. Animo, as Alan reverts back to human: My lair! My beautiful lair! All my power...gone! Rook: Miss Autumn and I shall escort this fiend to Plumber Headquarters. Rook and Maryana escort him away, leaving Ben, Alan and Ester. Ben and Ester stare at each other awkwardly. Ben takes a deep breath and puts a hand on her shoulder. Ben: Look, Ester. I think we shouldn't be 'seeing each other' if you know what I mean. Ester: O-Oh. It's me, isn't it? Ben: No. It's me. Truth is, I do have feelings for Maryana. I'm sorry. I should've talked to you about this earlier. Ester: So it was all a lie. All my dreams...a lie. Ben: No, it isn't. I'm going through teenage stuff. My heart's attracted to Maryana, but I can't promise that my soul is. Who knows what could happen next? You could find another boy and like him. Ester: I guess. Bye, Ben. She slowly walks off. Ben sighs. Alan: You okay? Ben: Yeah. So, Alan, how did the Plumbers' Helpers react when you left the team? Alan: It's a long story. THE END! Major Events *Swampfire, Ultimate Wildmutt, Fasttrack and Rath make their first reappearances. *Wildmutt makes his first reappearance by 17-year old Ben. *Vulkanus makes his first reappearance. *Ester makes her first reappearance. *Ben's house and Burger Shack make their first reappearances. *Will and Dr. Animo make their first reappearance. *The DX Mark 10 makes its first reappearance. *Lovejoy's Florist and Chez Fantasie make their first appearances. *Portaler makes his first appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Maryana Autumn *Alan Albright *Ester (first reappearance) Villains *Vulkanus (first reappearance) *Will Harangue (first reappearance) *Dr. Animo (first reappearance) Aliens Used *Swampfire (first reappearance) *Wildmutt (first reappearance by 17-year old Ben; off-screen transformation) **Ultimate Wildmutt (first reappearance) *Fasttrack (first reappearance) *Rath (first reappearance; x2; second time off-screen transformation) *Portaler (first appearance) Trivia *Ben unlocked Portaler offscreen during Omniverse, explaining how he knew to use him so well. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti)